Encadenados
by Mslyth
Summary: El amor no respeta nada, sexo, edad, rivalidades,........nada..........¿que pasará cuando le pique ese bicho a Draco Malfoy?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Son de Rowling  
  
Advertencia: Slash ......como X1/2  
  
Este fic es de puntos de vista de Draco Malfoy hacia su amor, Harry Potter......espero R/R  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Y estoy aquí de nuevo soñando despierto, soñando despierto contigo , con tu aliento en mi ¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?.YO Draco Malfoy soñando despierto....y sobretodo soñando despierto contigo! eso si que es increíble . Todavía no puedo superar mi paranoia de sentir que el mundo entero se ríe a mis espaldas cuando tus ojos se cruzan con los míos y me pongo del color del pelo de Weasley y para colmo sonríes, lo peor de todo es que en lugar de incomodarme eso me da una sensación de bienestar que me pone a ver florecitas ridículas por todos lados ,Ja! YO? Yo Viendo florecitas! Es mas fasil pensar que Weasley saque la maxima en pociones que en mi enamorado , ya me desvíe del tema, en fin yo decía , en lugar de molestarme ver florecitas raras me agrada la sensación de alivio de este dolor que me envuelve toda la vida, solo con ver que te ríes y hasta se me olvida mi orgullo, mi apellido, y todo lo demás que no seas tu.  
  
Acariciame en sueño el suave murmullo de tu suspirar  
  
como rie la vida si tus ojos verdes me quieren mirar  
  
y si es mio el amparo de tu risa leve que es como un  
  
cantar ella aquieta mi herida todo, todo se olvida  
  
Si tu me quisieras algún día....las flores de Hogwarts cambiarían su color a un rojo , por la pasión tan grande que vive en mi y por el amor tan grande que te tengo, todas serían para ti, todas esas estrellas manchadas de sangre que cubren el cielo de los jardines estarían a tus pies , mientras el viento gritaría que eres mio, que eres intocable, que nadie puede volver a poner los ojos en ti , y hasta en las tierras mas escondidas, el ser mas alejado de aquí sabrá que me amas , y que no me importa pensar en el futuro ,ni en mi familia, solo me interesas tu, tu Harry.  
  
El dia que me quieras - la rosa que engalana_se vestira  
  
de fiesta con su mejor color al viento las campanas  
  
diràn que tu eres mia y locas las fontanas se contaran su amor Esta noche sería tan diferente si estuvieras aquí, pasearíamos en este momento por los jardines, todos, hasta las estrellas sentirían celos de mi , viendonos pasar tomados de la mano, luego, después de un beso tierno yo acariciaría tu cara, y sentiría tu piel suave y tendría tan cerca tus ojos, que me perdería en esas esmeraldas tan hermosas , por tus ojos cruzarían relámpagos de felicidad, dando luz a tu rostro,la lz que tanta falta le hace, todo el firmamento, flores y demás cosas que nos rodéan, sabrá que eres mi consuelo, mi salvación y mi todo........no sabes como me gustaría que esto fuera real.  
  
La noche que me quieras _ desde el azul del cielo _ las  
  
estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar y un rayo misterioso  
  
Hara nido en tu pelo luciernaga curiosa que vera que eres  
  
mi consuelo.  
  
Un golpe sordo me despertó de mi ensoñación, ¿una lechuza?.....¿que quiere este animal aquí?....se posa en la mesa, me acerco, tomo el pergamino de su pata y leo....  
  
Estimado señor Draco Malfoy:  
  
Está usted formalmente invitado a la cena de alumnos destacados de su generación, en conmemoración a su ultimo mes en el colegio se espera su puntual asistencia a las 9:30 PM en el privado adjunto al despacho del director.  
  
ATTE:  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directora adjunta.  
  
El pergamino se arrugó entre mis manos temblorosas.  
  
-Oh Dios!!!! El seguramente estará ahí....¿como se supone que soportaré toda la cena cuando no puedo soportar ni 30 segundos cerca de el?.......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Bueno......esto fue el prologo.....yo se que no soy la novena maravilla escribiendo pero espero sus comentarios, Fic dedicado a mis amigas.....saben quienes.......Juls y María ....y a los niños de María y míos. 


	2. Por debajo de la mesa

Hola......Sorry x la ardanza pero esque  tuve un.....pequeño accidente y estube 2 semanas en cama y con un brazo enyesado, y.....bueno no habia podido transcribir.....primero lo primero.......las contestaciones........

**/Melody6/** Aquí está la continuación..........y espero que te guste, 

**/Dark Maria/** ......¿que te digo a ti?.......solamente que mis niños  les mandan saludos y que espero que cuides mucho a bb y a zabi....de parte de cierta zanahoria y un dragón celoso.

**/Noe/...**Si si va a ir.....esperate a leer

**/Kathy/.**....ALTO ALTO ALTO....una pregunta a la vez...........haber......si están en septimo, voldy saldrá mas adelante y ron y hermí si son pareja.....pero no viene al caso en este fic .....y lo de Harry..esperate.........

**/Laia**/.....si no t preocupes va a continuar , un poco larguito pero va a seguir.....

/**Juls/.............No lo puedo continuar cuanto antes si me la paso jugando contigo madre.....la proxima vez que nos veamos y que acabemos lo que estámos haciendo me acuerdas que escriba**

/**Kat Basted/.........Bien...si lo seguiré y espero las preguntas**

/**Gabriela/..................gracias por tus comentarios amiga **

/**Myrtle 1/......¿me puedo reír de lo del nombre?...no verdad lo siento.........y si Draco es orgulloso...pero .....bueno en este fic no tanto...y mira que me costó porque ya saes como soy yo...bueno....gacias por el r/r ....... Gacias x el tip del formato.....besos**

Ahora si a lo que vamos

*************************************************************************

.**_POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA_**

Doy los ultimos toques a mi arreglo personal ,peinado, traje de gala, y encima la tunica negra del colegio con el escudo de mi casa , bien, es la decima vez que me reviso, mi corazón está latiendo como si fuera el de un ratón, son las 9:15 y yo todavía estoy aquí , respiro profundo, es hora.......

Debo estár ya en camino pues siento que mis pies  se mueven ,estoy tan absorto pensando que hacer y que decir que nisiquiera me doy cuenta de cuando llego frente a la gárgola que custodia la oficina de Dumbledore ,no estoy seguro de querer entrar ahí, pero al final digo la contraseña........

-Paleta de naranja

Y la escalera de caracol aparece frente a mis ojos, la subo y entro al despacho del director, una debe conducir a su Habitación, y la otra, iluminada, al fondo, .....ahi deben estár todos, me acerco y tomo la manija de la puerta  dudo en abrirla pero al final giro y........y ahí estás, vestido con ropa Muggle, ¡como todos los demás! Que bueno que se me ocurrio ponerme este  traje bajo mi tunica, la cual simplemente me quito como si fuera un abrigo, veo que te sonrojas ante este gesto .....¿será posible que?......NO!.....no es posible.....no seas iluso Malfoy , pero te ves tan lindo sonrojado.

-Sientese por fabor Sr. Malfoy- Dijo Dumbledore al veme parado junto a la puerta, y me señala un asiento....¡Junto a ti!.......bien......no puedo hacer nada mas que asentir y rogar a Dios por concentrarme en mi comida 

Todos hablan muy amenamente, y yo estoy temblando como gelatina, OH Dios!, en uno de los tantos movimientos involuntarios de mi pierna rocé su rodilla , no es posible, me está mirando!!! Me pierdo en ese par de esmeraldas tan atrayentes, me sonrries, me siento en el cielo,tambien sonrrio, el toque de tu piel hizo despertar en mi el escalofrío del deseo , lo que yo daría por tomarte de la mano y llevarte a mi habitación, besarte,tocarte,acariciarte , hacerte mio......pero eso no es mas que un sueño.......un hermoso sueño......
    
    _Por debajo de la mesa_
    
    _acaricio tu rodilla_
    
    _y bebo sorbo a sorbo _
    
    _tu mirada angelical_
    
    _y respiro de tu boca_
    
    _esa flor de maravilla_
    
    _las alondras del deseo_
    
    _cantan, vuelan, vienen, van_

No puedo dejar de pensar en  tu cuerpo, en ti en mi cama, en un rincón de mi habiación rogando porque me acerque a ti , besandome, entregandome toda tu pasión, tus sueños, tus iluciones, tomo un trago de mi Firewisky, el ultimo , y ese extraño valor que aparece justo después me inhundó , esta noche te enterarás, está decidido , ya basta de soñar, me levanto con gran determinación y pongo mi mano en tu hombro, me miras extrañado...

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-C..Claro ..¿dime?

Pero aquí no...acompañame afuera.....

Tu solo asientes y me sigues susurrando a esos que dices que son tus amigos que estarás bien , estámos ahora en el jardín, no se que hacer ahora, si dejarte ir, contener mis sentimientos por salvar mi orgullo........o no dejarte ir....
    
    _Y me muero por llevarte_
    
    _al rincón de mi guarida_
    
    _en donde escondo un beso_
    
    _con matiz de una ilusión_
    
    _se nos va acabando el trago_
    
    _sin saber qué es lo que hago_
    
    _si contengo mis instintos_
    
    _ o jamás te dejo ir._
    
    -Tu dirás- dices, a mi me tiemblan las manos , y empiezo a hablar sin darme cuenta
    
    -Yo.........yo solo quería que supieras que todo lo que te he dicho a lo largo de estos 7 años no es cierto , no es lo que yo siento.....yo....bueno....-mis manos están peor que si las hubiera metido en un remolino .
    
    -Dime lo que sea.......Mira Malfoy yo nunca he sido tu mejor amigo ni nada así ....pero francamente no te entiendo...si no sentías todo eso ¿por qué lo dijiste?
    
    -Porque........Bueno porque quería cubrir con Orgullo y malos tratos lo que realmente siento por ti –Ahora de seguro alguien me arrojó al lago y el calamar me está dando vueltas......siento el estómago revuelto 
    
    -¿y según tu que sientes por mi?
    
    -¿no lo adivinas?, no sabes lo que siento cada vez que te tengo cerca , me gustaría cambiar de lugar un minuto contigo para que sintieras estqa batalla que libro cada vez que te veo, y que siempre gana este sentimiento, que absorbe todo lo demás que no seas tu , hasta quedar totalmente rendido a tus pies  y considerarme solamente tuyo , hasta que no pueda ni pensar,ni sentir, ni vivir por mi mismo , hasta que mi orgullo....ese que no sacrifique ni por mi padre....se muere pensando en ti ......esque ya no puedo vivir sin ti.....
    
    _Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir_
    
    _que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti_
    
    _me absorbes el espacio_
    
    _y despacio me haces tuyo_
    
    _muere el orgullo en mí_
    
    _y es que no puedo estar sin ti._

-Malfoy......yo....

*************************************************************************

WIIIIIIIII.....cabó .......ay yo pense que nunca lo iba a subir....bueno.......yo creo que no nos vamos a ver hasta Diciembre minimo....tengo que estudiar mucho ahora.......gracias por los r/r......voy a dejarle el siguiente capitulo a una amiga e = lo sube.......pero no garantizo nada.........por lo pronto nos vemos en fin de año.......byeeee 


	3. Entregate

**PARTE III:  Entrégate**

Me puse de pie rápidamente y sellé sus labios con mi dedo índice dándole a entender que se callara, no soportaría que terminara de destrozar el poco corazón que había obtenido gracias a él con las armas que yo mismo puse en sus manos

- Shhh... no digas nada.  Por favor

Al acercarme, pude ver claramente la expresión de sorpresa que había en sus ojos, pero en ellos también se podía apreciar un destello de ¿era eso alivio, felicidad, o indiferencia? Claro, deben ser impresiones mías, pero es que realmente lo necesito tanto...

- Solo... solo dime lo que sientas.  Yo se que no debe ser mucho pero deja que tu corazón hable - dije dudando en algunos momentos.

- Pero... yo no...

Lo tomé de la mano, rogando que no me alejara, y le dije

- Ven sígueme, mejor hablamos en un lugar mas seguro...

Vi salir a la sangresucia y a la comadreja seguramente buscándolo y no quería que me interrumpieran.  Él me sonrió de forma afirmativa y yo lo guié hasta las mazmorras.  Entramos a mi sala común y lo guié a mi cuarto aprovechando la hora y el toque de queda.  Nadie estaba despierto.  Me siguió hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras él

- Toma te ayudará a relajarte

Le extendí un vaso de firewhiskey que tenía escondido en mi habitación.  Él lo tomó un poco dudoso pues pude notar que su mano temblaba un poco mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba el vaso.  Aunque quería ocultarlo, no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y dejaba que su vista se perdiera en el color amaderado del licor mientras yo me perdía en su perfección

- Me... mejor me voy, Ron me puede estar buscando - dijo casi en susurro, dejando la copa y levantándose. Yo reaccione rápidamente, notando tus ojos verdes sobre mi. Tan penetrantes, tan misteriosos...

Con tan solo haber dado algunos pasos me acerqué a él y le tomé el rostro. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rojizo al sentir el contacto, y eso hizo que sus ojos brillaran más de deseo.

- No, no voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que me digas lo que sientes, y no me arrepiento de mis palabras.

Él sólo sonrió y yo ya no puedo controlar la tentación de comerte a besos.  Sigue ese aire de miedo ahí.  ¿Porque no termina de romperme el corazón de una vez?  Es la primera ocasión que acepto sentir algo que va a destruirme, pero necesitaba decirlo

- Por favor... habla.

Su mano se acercó torpemente hacia la mía.  No dejaba de sonreír y mirarme. 

- Es algo fácil de notar... 

Murmuró, casi con la mirada entrecerrada. Por fin pude sentir tu mano, rozando la mía, apartándola lentamente de tu rostro.

- No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me contestes. ¿Es tan difícil decir que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí? Yo sé que no va con tu imagen de niño-dulzura-bondad-hechas-humano, pero me has dicho cosas peores así que esto no me matará.  Tenlo por seguro

Lo apreté suavemente de la muñeca.  Si yo ya había perdido mi orgullo ¿qué otra cosa podría perder?.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – me dijo, acercando mi mano hacia sus labios, rozando con ellos suavemente.

**_Como te atreves _**

**_a_****_ mirarme así _**

**_a_****_ ser tan bello  _**

**_y_****_ encima sonreir _**

**_mío_****_, hoy serás mío por fin_**

Su mirada recorría mi cara con una expresión inexplicable.  No sé si era cariño, lástima, indiferencia, deseo, o una mezcla de todos.  Sus facciones estaban tornadas en un gesto de fascinación total... ¿hacia mí?.  _'Eres tan hermoso.  Podrías derrotarme con esa sonrisa, ¿lo sabes cierto? Y por eso que lo haces, sabes que me tienes a tus pies...'_

**_Cierra los ojos _**

**_déjate_****_ querer _**

**_quiero_****_ llevarte  _**

**_al_****_ valle del placer _**

**_mío_****_, hoy serás mío lo sé._**

- Solo quiero que me digas lo que sientes... nada más 

Acaricié sus labios con mi dedo pulgar hasta que sentí un ligero temblor en ellos

- Solo relájate - dije tratando de que su tensión disminuyera y me acerque lentamente a él.

No oponía resistencia alguna.  Por fin lo abracé y nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia 

- Cierra los ojos - susurré para después rozar mis labios con los suyos y besarlo.

Me separé lentamente para mirarlo a los ojos, que ahora lucían entre asustados y llenos de algo extraño que antes no había estado presente.

- Olvídate del mundo.  De todo lo que está afuera... solo déjame amarte - le dije mientras me acercaba a él y por fin, logré besarlo.

Ahora era algo lleno de confianza, se podía sentir como ambas salivas se unían, probando el sabor vainilla que este desprendía a cada movimiento.  No perdí la oportunidad para comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos a medida que esa unión era mas presionada. Podía sentir como sus gemidos golpeaban con mi garganta, y la  necesidad de tomar aire se acercaba.

_'Como es posible que sienta esto por ti, este gran deseo.  Sólo se que te necesito, quiero entrar en ti y hacerte mío...'_

Los dos nos separamos, no sabría decir si tus mejillas podrían estar mas sonrojadas. Se podría reflejar en tus ojos la misma necesidad que la mía.

- Yo...

Nuestras manos ya no perdían la oportunidad de empezar a desabotonar las camisas, con las respiraciones entrecortadas.  Empece a recorrer su largo cuello con mis labios a medida que los gemidos se volvían como una ola en la habitación.

**_Mío, hoy serás mío lo sé._**

**_Déjame robar, el gran secreto de tu piel_**

**_déjate_****_ llevar por tus instintos esta vez_**

Me incliné, haciendo que cayéramos a la cama, sus gafas en aquel movimiento resbalaron lentamente por las sabanas.  Quería memorizar para siempre cada centímetro de él. Bajando cada vez mis besos, sintiendo bajo ellos su pecho desnudo de piel suave, cuando sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello y murmuraba cosas que no podía comprender con los ojos entrecerrados y el color carmín apareciendo mas en tus mejillas. 

**_Entrégate, aun no te siento, _**

**_deja_****_ que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mi calor_**

**_entrégate_****_, mi prisionera,_**

**_la_****_ pasión no espera, _**

**_y_****_ yo no puedo mas de amor_**

Así fue como la ropa salía poco a poco entre las aumentadas caricias, sintiendo las pieles frías juntas, envolviendo a ambos cuerpos con sudor.  Todo se lleno de jadeos, y murmullos en los oídos de cada uno.

Estaba llegando a un punto extremo de excitación, desesperado por estar dentro de él. Ya sabíamos lo que llegaría, así que se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos.  En ese momento las palabras ya no serían necesarias para expresar lo que sentías por mí.  Esto lo explicaba mejor que todo lo demás.

Con la sangre hirviendo cada vez más, sintiendo como entraba en él, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Tomándole por la cintura y empujando, mientras que nuestras miradas se fundían en el éxtasis del acto.  _'Podía sentir el dolor, que me gustaba realmente, y tratándose de ti podría llegar a amarlo.'_

**_Abre los ojos, no me hagas sufrir, _**

**_no_****_ te das cuenta, _**

**_que_****_ tengo sed de ti, _**

**_mi_****_, hoy serás mío, por fin_**

**_déjame_****_ besar el brillo de tu desnudez_**

**_déjame_****_ llegar a ese rincón que yo soñé_**

**_entrégate_****_, aun no te siento, _**

**_deja_****_ que tu cuerpo, se acostumbre a mi calor_**

**_entrégate_****_, sin condiciones, tengo mil razones, _**

**_y_****_ ya no puedo mas de amor._**

Entraba en el momento de cumbre, nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir esto.  Jamas podría sentir este agradecimiento de deseo.

Nuestras manos se encontraban fuertemente entrelazadas, jadeando y viéndote abrir los ojos, tomando tu mano libre y besando cada parte de ella.

- Te... te amo - dije entre gemidos. - Y... te... te necesito.. no sabes cuanto.

Era tiempo, en que los latidos de los corazones, comenzaban a regresar a su normalidad.  Mi respiración se regularizó rápido, la suya seguía un poco agitada y tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, mi cuerpo estaba sudado y yo me estaba quedando dormido.

- Aún no me has dicho lo que sientes... - logré decir.

Solo sonreíste.

**_entrégate_****_, aun no te siento, _**

**_deja_****_ que tu cuerpo, se acostumbre a mi calor_**

**_entrégate_****_, sin condiciones, tengo mil razones, _**

**_y_****_ ya no puedo mas de amor._**

*************************************************************************

Buenop..cabó........Sorry x no contestar en este chap los reviews  pero esque apenas si me da tiempo de medio escribir.....de todas formas gracias a todas y espero maaaaas........espero conseguir minimo 10 .......Espero digo....Myr....Gracias Mujer que haría sin ti?......Te keo mushoooooooo........y ya sabes...."a comer salchichas"......Gabcha mil gracias...........Juls.....echale ganas.....y Mari aguas con las lamparas y los genios......

Besos a todos.........

Mar.........(serp4ever)


End file.
